Negi Haruba
ねぎ|Haruba Negi}}, born on July 21, 1991, is a Japanese manga artist and author of the 5Toubun no Hanayome manga series. Biography A mangaka from Aichi Prefecture, Negi Haruba graduated from Trident College of Design. History In 2013, Negi Haruba graduated from the manga department of Trident College of Design. He participated in the 89th Weekly Shōnen Magazine Newcomer Manga Award, organized by Kodansha, and won an award with the one-shot manga ."Newcomer Manga Award result presentation" (in Japanese). Shōnen Magazine. Retrieved March 8, 2019. The work was published in Magazine SPECIAL 2013 as his one-shot debut. In 2014, he won a Gold Award in the Dengeki Comic Grand Prize of the 21st Dengeki Grand Prize organized by KADOKAWA and ASCII Media Works with the one-shot ."The 21st Dengeki Grand Prize selected works" (in Japanese). Dengeki Taisho. Retrieved March 8, 2019. In 2014, Negi Haruba drew Rengoku no Karma for the author Shun Hirose in Kodansha. The series ended in 5 volumes. In 2015, he wrote the Oneshot Vampire Killer and publish it in Kodansha. In February 2017, Negi wrote yet another Oneshot, 5Toubun no Hanayome in Kodansha. He receives positive feedback the fa and readers. The one-shot began its official serialization in August of the same year. In August 2018, Negi's 5Toubun no Hanayome received an anime adaptation that is planned to air in January 2019. Works Serials * : Negi Haruba was involved in the illustration of Rengoku no Karma, a manga series authored by . The series began serialization in Weekly Shōnen Magazine and ended at the fifth volume in 2015 (October 22, 2014 — August 20, 2015). * as creator and author. Published in Weekly Shōnen Magazine since 2017 and is ongoing (August 9, 2017 — ongoing) One-shots * in Magazine SPECIAL 2013 Issue 4. * in Monthly Comic Dengeki Daioh in September, 2014. * in Weekly Shōnen Magazine 2016 Merger Issue 2 and 3. * in Weekly Shōnen Magazine 2017 Issue 8. Others *Negi drew the ending card for episode 2 of the Boarding School Juliet anime series. Illustrations and Sketches Negi Haruba's Ichika sketch.jpg|Ichika "eldest daughter" illustration (February 2, 2019) Negi Haruba's Volume 8 Valentine illustration.jpg|Valentine's Day illustration before Volume 8 sales Nakano quintuplets unused design.jpg|Negi's old sketch of the Nakano quintuplets 5toubun quintuplets art coloring process.gif|Art coloring process Negi Haruba's Nino illustration Dec 2018.jpg|Nino Nakano 2018 year end illustration Negi Haruba's quintuplets Merry Christmas illustration Dec 2018.jpg|Quintuplets 2018 Christmas illustration Negi Haruba's Miku - mysterious girl sketch.jpg|"Mysterious girl" Miku sketch Negi Haruba's volume 7 cover rough drafts.jpg|Rough drafts of potential volume 7 cover Quintuplets may 5 birthday chibi art.jpg|Quintuplets' birthday chibi art Negi Haruba's Itsuki illustration Nov 2018.jpg|Itsuki illustration Negi Haruba's Yotsuba illustration Nov 2018.jpg|Yotsuba illustration Negi Haruba's Miku illustration Nov 2018.jpg|Miku illustration Negi Haruba's Nino illustration Nov 2018.jpg|Nino illustration Negi Haruba's Ichika illustration Nov 2018.jpg|Ichika illustration Negi Haruba's Fuutarou and quintuplets children illustration.jpg|Fuutarou and small quintuplets Negi Haruba's Eba sketch.jpg|Eba sketch Negi Haruba's Fuutarou April 15 birthday sketch.jpg|Sketch revealing Fuutarou's birthdate Negi Haruba's volume 1 reprint special color art.jpg|Special color sketch celebrating volume 1 reprint Negi Haruba's quintuplets 2018 new year sketch.jpg|Quintuplets sketch celebrating new year 2018 Negi Haruba and Maruo Nakano special sketch (20 Sep 2018).png|Old and new Maruo sketch External Links *Twitter account @negi_haruba: https://twitter.com/negi_haruba *Pixiv account: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=152375 *Tinami account: http://www.tinami.com/creator/profile/13158 *Old twitter (deleted, the current @negi365 is a different account): http://twitter.com/negi365 Notes *In the Dengeki Comic Grand Prize division of the 21st Dengeki Grand Prize, two people have won gold medals, and the other is |Nakatani Nio}}, who is known for the popular series . *Negi's first Twitter avatar from the 5Toubun no Hanayome series is Yotsuba. *Negi's first Twitter avatar from the 5Toubun no Hanayome series is Yotsuba. *The kanji for can translate to "spring field." References Site Navigation Category:Media